A Thousand Years
by CalicoKahlia
Summary: AU-Following a kind of Immortal's Series theme, Sam and Dean are immortal hunters and travel to Mystic Falls for a job. Sam seems to have a history with Elena that she doesn't know about. With the help of Dean, can Sam finally be with Elena without having to search another thousand years? Sam/Elena, Dean/Caroline


_**AN- Hey, this is a new story, a cross of TVD and SPN. My first actual written cross-over. It kinda has the mindset of the Immortals series too, with the whole, eyes reincarnating and immortality and is kinda AU because of Sam and Dean being immortal. It's completely off-season for SPN and for TVD its around Seas. 1 where damon is goin around killin and football coach death. right before aalaric gets there so...here is goes? Please review any questions, comments, disagreements...This story will rely on feedback. Thanks! Also, it kinda goes along with Christina Perri's A thousand Years. So here goes it. **  
_

* * *

_One. Step. Closer. _

Sam and Dean were driving in the Impala. Out in the country, all Sam could do was stare at the rapidly passing trees and fields and lavender tinted meadows. They were hunters. Immortal hunters at that. When they were reunited years ago after Sam died and was brought back by Castiel, God gifted them with eternal life. On one condition. Stay in the hunting business. They've been that way since the early 1600s. They'd never grow old. They'd never die. Hell, they could get hurt though.

"So, where are we going again?" Sam asked in an exasperated tone. He hadn't gotten much sleep on this trip. Dean looked over at his younger brother, then back at the highway in front of them.

"Mystic Falls. Sounds kinda corny, huh?" Dean chuckled. "Bobby said there have been disappearances, some bodies popping up all mangled. Hell, it could be anything from Wendigos to friggin' old ghosts." He scratched the back of his neck. "A lot of the deaths were kids from the local school, even the football coach slash history teacher. Hey, times been on your side, you could probably still pass as a senior or something. Hey! I could even be a gym teacher again!" He laughed.

Sam layed his head back onto the seat and let out a breath.

"Sammy, we're still a couple hours away, get some damn sleep," Dean prompted.

xOxOxOx

Elena stared out the window of the classroom, wishing she could be skipping with Stefan right now. She didn't think it was fair that he could be at home, doing whatever skipping vampires can do, while she had to sit here and listen to the substitute history teacher lecture about dead people and passed times.

The classroom door opened slowly after a knock and a shaggy-haired brunette boy walked in with his head hung low. He was very tall, and looked built underneath the button-up striped shirt, brown jacket and fitted blue jeans.

_He's got Matt's old hair, before he cut it off for football season last year, _Elena thought, vaguely. The boy handed the substitute a white piece of paper. The sub skimmed the lines and looked to the class.

"You have a new classmate, students. His name is Sam Reynolds. Be nice, mmkay?" She drawled in a country-fied old lady voice. "You can take a seat over there, behind Bonnie."

Bonnie, Elena's best friend, well, one of them, raised her hand slightly to alert the new kid, Sam, where to go. She was definitely eyeing him. And although Elena tells herself she is completely monogomist, she took a good look, or two... Sam took his seat and the teacher went back to talking about Olde Yorke. The bell rang out a while later and the kids filed out of class. Elena was one of the lasts ones out, including the new kid Sam. She looked over at him, gathering a notebook he had gotten out sometime during the lecture. He looked up and green eyes met Elena's amber ones. Sam dropped his gaze and walked quickly out of the room. She bolted out of the classroom, just in time to see him disappear out the double-doors at the end of the hall.

She busted through the doors, determined to see what has him making such a hasty retreat. She didn't spot him until she went down the steps by the student pick-up drive. He slid into a black muscle-car and the driver pulled away, leaving Elena confused at the bottom of the steps.

xOxOxOx

"Why are you breathing so heavy?" Dean asked from the driver side of the Impala.

Sam turned to face him, trying to catch his breath. "I saw her."

Dean furrowed his brow in a confused look. "Who?"

"Eve."

Dean slammed on the brakes, luckily, the street they were on had little traffic at the time so they didn't get rear-ended.

"Are you serious? Are you sure it was her? And not like that one girl in Shreveport who you thought was Eve and turned out to be wearing contacts or something?" Dean questioned, searching Sam's face for a quicker answer.

"It was her. She looked the same as she did back at that masquerade in Venice. It seems every so now and then, bodies can get reincarnated along with the eyes, I guess," Sam said, looking down.

"Well, shit, Sammy. Why'd ya run all out here, then? We need to go back so you can-"

"NO!" Sam screamed, looking like a frightened child.

"Well, why the hell not? You'd make me if it was Carissa! So not fair!" Dean hollered.

"We're not in third grade. Life isn't fair," Sam quipped.

"Well, you're going to school again tomorrow, cau-" Dean began.

"No, I'm not." Sam countered. Dean looked pissed.

"Well, why the hell not?! You can't run away from your problems! You big baby!"

"Cause tomorrow is Saturday," Sam said with a wry smile.

Dean let his foot off the brake pedal, shaking his head and drove on to the rental apartment they were staying in.


End file.
